


Misentropie

by malurette



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, i have no idea how to tag this one, i'll just say they're adorkable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des fois, Andrew déteste son pouvoir qui semble énerver Parley et n’intéresser personne d’autre.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small"><b>Note : </b>non, le titre n'est pas une faute d'orthographe ; c'est juste que j'aime les jeux de mot bêtes</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Misentropie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Misentropie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gunnerkrigg Court  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Andrew Smith/George Parley  
>  **Genre :** dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tom Siddell, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « désordre »  
> pour Frudule, 4èmes Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (janvier ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Les amoureux qui s’embrassent dans les couloirs ou dans les placards de la Cour, ça fait désordre. Une tension de bon aloi entre les élèves, très bien, ça les maintient motivés et ça leur forge le caractère, dit-on. Mais des papouilles osées, il n’en est sûrement pas question !

L’ennui avec son pouvoir contre-entropique, se dit Andrew, c’est qu’il doit contrer même cela. Comme le dit Parley, ça rend les choses ennuyeuuuuses. Donc, l’inverse d’excitantes. Donc, aucun espoir de ce côté-là.

C’est vraiment trop bête : sans aller jusqu’à se donner en spectacle (oh non, au contraire même !) il aimerait bien se permettre un peu de désordre avec elle.


End file.
